Transaction
by EnvySkort
Summary: A simple "transaction" between Lockdown and Swindle. My apologies had to resubmit it because of a few minor errors, but here is the complete version . Nonsticky Transformers slash


A wide grin curled across Swindle's face at the sound of heavy, angry footsteps coming from behind him. "Coming to see me again so soon? Is there something… else… That you need from me?"

A large hand gripped the top of his chair, forcefully turning Swindle around. Only dizzy for a moment, the sly smile came back as he found his optics locked with a pair of burning red ones.

"Cut the slag, you two-timing scrap heap," the husky, gruff voice of Lockdown growled dangerously, his grip on Swindle's chair tightening. "You know what I'm here for… I'm here to make my usual transaction. I know you have the latest upgrades in stock, and I want them."

Swindle leaned back in his chair casually, the grin still on his face. "Predictable as always, my friend... But demand for upgrades, such as the ones you desire, has gone up... They won't come cheap."

"Spare me," the bounty hunter growled. "None of what you have to offer comes cheap."

The sly smile remained as Swindle drummed his fingers together. "Well... In light of recent... transactions between us... I'm willing to waive the price on one condition..."

Lockdown eyed him. The grin widened.

"You make me scream... You get to pick whatever you want; no charge."

Lockdown shoved the chair off of its support, knocking it and Swindle to the ground. The bounty hunter followed him down, his hands clamping tightly onto Swindle's wrists. A faint look of shock passed over Swindle's normally composed poker face, but only briefly. This was, after all, a business transaction, and despite Lockdown's behavior, he had to maintain some level of professionalism. After all… Satisfaction was his customer's right… And his right as well.

The death grip on his wrists remained as Lockdown held him down, shoving their mouths together in a possessive, almost painful kiss. All the while, Lockdown dragged his front viciously against Swindle's, eliciting a hitched cry from him.

With these meetings, it was only a matter of time before Swindle eventually caved... But the only catch was that Swindle was never satisfied enough to scream. Moans, yes, but never true screams. Lockdown would remedy that.

He released Swindle's wrists only briefly, giving him a deathly glare; don't you slagging move, it said. Swindle's vents now wheezed and choked, his face plates burning to the touch. A dull glow was emitting from behind his chest plates, but for the moment, Lockdown opted to regard him with a mocking smirk and ignored it completely.

Lockdown's hands traveled across Swindle's frame, his hook dragging deliciously across the responsive metal and eliciting more unintentional gasps from him.

"You ain't talkin' much today, Swindle... You afraid you can't keep your end of the bargain?" Lockdown purred deviously.

Despite Swindle's overworking vents and hazy purple optics, the sly smile returned. "To be honest... This really isn't up to my expectations... I'm going to have to cancel this transaction."

The grin only widened at the incensed flare in Lockdown's optics.

"Oh, don't give me that face... We're both here for satisfaction, are we not? As such, we both demand it and deserve it..." He yanked his way out of Lockdown's grip, stood, dusted himself off, and began to stroll away. "After all... My business transactions are supposed to benefit me as well. I can't very well be benefiting from giving out expensive upgrades for free…"

He heard four footsteps behind him before he was slammed harshly into a wall, once again face to face with a seething Lockdown. Normally, Lockdown didn't mind it, but... He was really starting to get irritated with that self-important smirk. He gripped the dealer's neck roughly with one hand, slowly hoisting him up into the air. He held up his hook for Swindle to see, giving him a sadistic grin. "So then..." The bounty hunter growled, noting the faint flicker of fear in Swindle's optics, "is this what you want...?"

He waved his hook tauntingly before Swindle's optics, making sure the dealer saw it and followed it wherever it went. Lockdown lowered it slowly, keeping his own optics on Swindle's face... Oh, he loved that look... Swindle always strained to be so stoic, so indifferent during these meetings... It was pleasure enough to watch him bend like this.

The teasing continued, each touch feather light, almost teasingly so. Swindle was working himself into a frenzy in straining to keep silent, but his desperation for more friction was made all too apparent by his thrashing and writhing.

"You want more?" Lockdown purred, his hook ceasing its ministrations as he stared long and hard at Swindle's contorted face.

The dealer only panted in response, arching his hips into Lockdown's touch in a desperate demand for him to continue. Swindle wasn't one to openly beg... Not vocally, at least. As it was... His body was giving him away, as was the searing energy pulsing from his chest.

Lockdown himself wasn't one who demanded a lot of frame foreplay; it only served as a hindrance, in his opinion. He preferred nice, quick, full-blown sparkmerging, to be honest. Plus... Frame foreplay was a lot more enjoyable when it reduced his partners to simpering piles of slag... Like Swindle, here.

Teasing those cables and wires in the various joints in his armor, particularly near his pelvic armor, was quite enjoyable to watch. Even if he felt that frame foreplay was a waste of time... It was certainly quite the sight, especially with someone as prideful and detached as Swindle at the receiving end.

At the moment, Swindle was all but thrusting himself against Lockdown's touch, abandoning his prior state of detachment and writhing and moaning in pure abandon. Sparks of purple energy were shooting from gaps in his armor; the sensations carried through his cables traveled directly to his spark, which was now collapsing on itself.

"Do you want to finish...?" Lockdown purred... As if he'd give him the option.

Incoherent groans and mumbles were his only response, along with the vice-like grip on his arm. Lockdown smirked. "Open."

Swindle numbly did as he was told, though now, there was a combination of fear and ecstasy in his optics. By opting out of frame foreplay, Lockdown had built up unimaginable stamina for sparkmerging... This would not end quickly, as much as Swindle wanted release.

Lockdown once again hovered over Swindle, his hands clasped on Swindle's wrists once more. His optics flickered and dimmed at the pulses the purple spark was now emitting in a frenzied manner, practically begging for release. Not hesitating, Lockdown opened his own chest compartment, his spark illuminating Swindle's front with it's bold red glow.

Swindle's optics widened, out of fear or awe, he didn't know. He'd seen Lockdown's spark many times before, but each time, it seemed to only burn brighter and stronger... He feared that one of these times, the bounty hunter would completely offline him.

Once again, Lockdown's glossa ran across his lips, almost in a predatory manner, before crushing their sparks and their mouths together.

Swindle's optics flashed as he let out a scream, desperately arching his chest up against Lockdown's . He began thrashing helplessly, his every sensor, his every circuit now at the mercy of the energy Lockdown's spark forced upon his. The bounty hunter only growled; this was just the beginning, and he was nowhere near completion... And as long as their sparks were merged, Swindle would endure countless overloads until Lockdown experienced his.

Still screaming, still writhing, still moaning, still pinned beneath the bounty hunter and his death grip, Swindle lost track of how many times he overloaded, nearly losing consciousness at one point.

It burned..

Primus, it burned, this blissful agony called sparkmerging.

Lockdown finally threw his head back, letting out a roar as his overload came. Likewise, Swindle finished once more, practically screaming for all the universe to hear.

Panting, Lockdown pulled away from his partner, rising to his feet and casually closing his chest compartment. Swindle didn't move for a while, his optics blank from ecstasy, his ability to move nearly nonexistent.

A few quick slaps to the side of his helm brought Swindle out of his haze, only to meet with the cruel grin of Lockdown looming over him.

"Deal's a deal," he growled low. "I'll take those upgrades now, if you don't mind."

Swindle eyed him for a while, his body slowly cooling down. The grin returned, and with a silky laugh, Swindle sat up, closed his chest compartment, and took a seat in another chair across from Lockdown, casually swinging one leg over the other.

"I don't recall tellin' no joke. I recall asking for you to keep your end of the bargain."

"That's the beauty of it," Swindle said slyly, fingers drumming against each other once more. "I'm fresh out of the latest gear; all I have in stock right now is everything that's slapped onto that beastly frame of yours."

Lockdown's optics flashed fiercely, lunging at the dealer with the full intent of ripping his cogs out one by one.

"But..."

Lockdown halted only centimeters away from him, staring long and hard into that grinning face.

"Tell you what... I'll notify you when the next shipment comes in. Should be... A few vorns from now. I'm still keeping my end... You'll just have to exercise a bit of patience."

Lockdown weighed his options of tearing Swindle to shreds, or waiting for the upgrades he'd earned. He sheared off the top of Swindle's chair with one lunge, and then stormed away furiously.

Swindle only smirked. "Pleasure doing business with you."


End file.
